


the sound

by explicitdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, band!daniel, bassist!daniel, cause i can't angst, i don't know what else to tag sorry, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitdanik/pseuds/explicitdanik
Summary: Two strums, few turning of the knobs in the head of the electric guitar, and singer spoked.“This next song— this next song will be the last one for tonight.” The singer announced and made a single strum in his electric guitar.“Once again, we are Wanna One, it’s been a long night, thank you for staying with us and have a great night!” He belted out, then turned to his back as the drummer counted using his drumsticks before starting the song.The crowd erupted with a round of applause.Jihoon sighed. Yeah, it’s been a long night, But a great night? he doesn’t think so.





	the sound

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing a fic for my favorite ship,,,, i'm already apologizing for slightly holes, typos and grammatical errors in the story (this is unbeta-ed) but nonetheless i hope ya'll would enjoy this one

 

A round of applause was heard as they entered the venue.

 

They arrived late. Woojin groaned in annoyance. What is done, is done. At least they showed up. It’s better to be late, than never, right?

 

Jihoon trailed behind Woojin since it’s his first time in this kind of place. The spot they sat on was already filled with 3 people, who welcomed Woojin. They also noticed Jihoon, which lead Woojin to introduce him.

 

“Minhyun,” Said the one who waved his hand.

 

“I’m Jisung!” The one who lend a hand to Jihoon which he shook.

 

“Sungwoon,” The one who just nod his head and beamed him a smile.

 

Of course Jihoon already knew them. Woojin’s constant blabbering was the one to blame. Woojin has been hanging out with them ever since they introduced by a blockmate who are friends with them. Jihoon also seemed to recognize Jisung and Minhyun as he always saw them in the theatre and film department. Woojin also once mentioned that Sungwoon is in the music department. Although Jihoon already knew them, being himself, he returned a shy smile and replied, “I’m Jihoon, Woojin’s roommate,”

 

“Who doesn’t have a social life.” Woojin added and sat down.

 

“Shut up, Park.” As he sat down to one of the empty spaces in the sofa.

 

Jihoon sighed as the waiter placed cans of beer and few shots of liquors. Yes, he was forced to come by Woojin, claiming that he has no social life and the only thing he does in the dorm was to play online games with a bunch of strangers around the world. He can recall how he was dragged all the way here with his best friend.

 

_“Come on! I promised to show up to their gig tonight because I’ve been ditching them these past few weeks!” Woojin said._

 

_“Then, Woojin, it’s your damn problem that you promised. Not my fault,” Jihoon rolled his eyes as he continued to focus on his game._

 

_“That’s where you’re wrong. It’s clearly your fault since I’ve been stuck with you these past few weeks on the days that they have their gigs. You have no social life, you don’t have anyone to talk to in this campus besides me, and I’m not that cruel to leave you alone that’s why I put up to you. Now come on and do me a favor by coming with me on this gig,” Woojin walked to Jihoon then grabbed his phone. Too bad, Jihoon has fast reflexes and have managed to get back his phone._

 

_“No social life? I got you as my best friend. Now don’t tell me I have no social life. And you know I don’t like going to clubs. I hate it.” Jihoon scoffed and proceeded back to his game._

 

_“Yeah, I know you got me, but hell I’m not gonna let you got only me on your whole college life. And dude, we’re not going to that stereotypical clubs that has crappy music, blinding lights, smoke and shit that you always heard of. We’re just going to a chill bar, and watch my friends who will play for tonight. I’ll also introduce them to you. You won’t get out of place, I promise,” Woojin pleaded. Jihoon remains unbothered, still playing his game since he’s almost close to win the match._

 

_“Still not convincing. Hmm, perhaps buy me lunch for the whole week and I’ll consider.” Jihoon replied, still focused on his phone because of his game._

 

_“Fine. Just come with me.” Woojin sighed. So he just needed to bribe his roommate to get him out of the room. A spawn of satan, really._

 

_Jihoon muttered a small ‘yes’ and smirked as ‘VICTORY’ appeared on his phone screen. He exited the app and locked his phone._

 

_“Go ahead and change. We’ll be out in 30.” Woojin said as he plopped down his bed._

 

And that’s how he end up going to this place.

 

Well Woojin was not wrong when he said they weren’t really going to this stereotypical clubs that has blinding strobe lights and deafening music. The place they went in was a cozy type of bar, and it was well designed. It was dim-lighted, not blinding, and only the stage in front was full of lights. Overall, it has a great ambiance. The place is far from the suffocating type of club and clearly nothing has a trace of what he had pictured in his mind, maybe only the alcohol.

 

Two strums, few turning of the knobs in the head of the electric guitar, and singer spoke.

 

“This next song— this next song will be the last one for tonight.” The singer announced and made a single strum in his electric guitar.

 

“Once again, we are Wanna One, it’s been a long night, thank you for staying with us and have a great night!” He belted out, then turned to his back as the drummer counted using his drumsticks before starting the song.

 

The crowd erupted with a round of applause.

 

Jihoon sighed. Yeah, it’s been a long night, But a great night? he doesn’t think so.

 

A small intro was played. Jihoon was never a fan of bands, he prefers to listen to pop music, mostly RnB since it’s his style, but Jihoon is immediately drawn to the trio performing in the stage. He never heard of this song, but he is quite interested in it. The sweet tune of the guitar strumming, slight bangs of the drums and the deep sound of the bass tickles his ears.

 

 _We watched the season pull up its own stage_  
_And catch the last weekend of the last week_  
_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,_  
_Another sun soaked season fades away_

 

Jihoon watched them, it feels weird to admit, but there’s someone who got his attention.

 

The red haired boy, standing in front, with a bass guitar strapped in his wide shoulders while strumming few keys of his bass guitar. He sways slightly to the beat and his eyes was closed, as if he was drowning himself in the music that he’s playing. It was resonating, there was literally something in the way he plucks those strings in that instrument. It makes him feel something he doesn’t know.

 

_You have stolen my heart_

 

The bassist opened his eyes and the next thing Jihoon knew, the bassist is staring back at him. The bassist winked, and slightly smirked at him, then turned his back on the stage to face the drummer.

 

Unknowingly, Jihoon felt blood run through his cheeks. His throat felt dry. He quickly grabbed a can of beer, opening it and drank few gulps of it even though he knows he doesn’t really drink. He prayed to gods that his Woojin and his friends won’t notice him blushing and won’t end up really drunk after drinking alcohol.

 

“They’re pretty good, right?” Woojin nudged his side.

 

“They’re not bad I think,” Jihoon slumped back on his chair.

 

He didn’t know what to say since this is the first he’s ever watch a band play live. But knowing how he was almost lost in the sound that the trio played (read: mostly the bassist), he couldn’t help but agree to his roommate, which he of course, won’t admit verbally.

 

He began to stare on the can of beer that he has opened. He is somewhat regretting that he fact that he drank beer, but he doesn’t want Woojin to talk shit about him so he went ahead and drank alcohol. After all, he will pay for him, right? Since he was dragged here by him.

 

 _I watch you spin around in the highest heels_  
_You are the best one, of the best ones_  
_We all look like we feel_

 

Jihoon widened his eyes and flickered it back to normal when he heard the red haired boy sang the bridge. Good thing Woojin wasn’t looking at him but his eyes are on the band. The red haired boy’s voice was resonating within him. Jihoon never begged for something in his life but now he’s literally chanting in is mind to whoever God that is listening to him that to hear his voice once more. And it seems that his prayers have been answered.

 

 _You have stolen my_  
_You have stolen my_  
_You have stolen my heart_

 

And the last strum was made by the one in the center. The crowd erupted in applause, but Jihoon was still in daze because of the soothing voice of the bassist. When he was back into his right state of mind, he clapped a few times before proceeding to take a sip from his beer.

 

The trio stood in the center of the stage and bowed. They now began packing up their equipments.

 

“Good thing you didn’t ditched us today,” Minhyun turned to Woojin.

 

“I was about to. Thank this friend of mine, if it weren’t for him, I won’t be here,” Woojin said. Jihoon glared at him and his roommate just replied with a grin.

 

Minhyun nodded. “Thanks, Jihoon. I also hope this isn’t the first and last time that we’ll see you in Wanna One’s gigs,”

 

Jihoon didn’t know what to say so he just smiled at them. Jisung opened a new topic which perked the others interest. Jihoon sat silently, taking few sips of his beer while listening to his newly acquainted friends talking animatedly.

 

Sungwoon was talking about the new song he composed when someone caught his attention. Sungwoon immediately looked at his direction. At first, Jihoon though he was looking at him, but his gaze seem to pass by him so he turned to look at his back.

 

The red haired boy beamed a smile. “You came, Woojin-ah,” And he gave him a high-five

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Woojin smiled, showing his snaggletooth.

 

“Oh right, I brought my roommate with me. Jihoon, meet Wanna One. Here’s Jaehwan, the lead vocalist,” He pointed to the one who is wearing a studded, denim jacket. “He’s Seongwu,” He pointed to the raven haired boy. “And he’s Daniel.” He lastly pointed to the red haired boy.

 

Jihoon nodded and continued sipping his beer. He is really not sure what to say or how to greet them.

 

“Don’t worry. He’s like that everytime,” Woojin said.

 

Seongwu and Jaehwan proceeded to the vacant seat beside Minhyun and Jaehwan, while Daniel stayed and plopped himself to the seat beside Jihoon.

 

“So, is this your first time?” Daniel inquired. He grabbed a beer can from the table and flicked it open.

 

“Yeah,” Jihoon was never a fan of any human interactions, he really wants to be buried alive now because of how awkward he sounds.

 

“Sorry, I should’ve introduced myself. Kang Daniel, 3rd year Dance major.” He flashed a smile as his eyes also made a slight curve. _His eyes and his smile can fucking light up this dimmed bar._ Jihoon thought. Jihoon shook his head. Maybe it’s the alcohol making its effect on his mind.

 

“Park Jihoon. 2nd year, Theatre and Film.” He said. Yeah, even though he really dislike interacting with humans, he has no other choice because he’s a theatre major.

 

“So tell me, how did you end up here?”

 

“Because my shit of a roommate dragged me here, that’s why.” Jihoon spat as he downed the last of his beer can. He placed the empty can in the table and opened another one.

 

“Woah, easy tiger. It’s your first time, I can’t have you drunk in my watch,” Daniel reached out for the beer that Jihoon was holding but Jihoon stopped him.

 

“Chill. It’s just my second can, I know when to stop.” Jihoon said as he drank another sip from his can.

 

Jihoon doesn’t know why he kept on drinking alcohol even though he’s surely gonna regret this tomorrow.

 

Daniel eyed him for a bit then began joined his friends to the topic that their talking about. Even though he’s actively participating in the discussion, the guy beside him began occupying his mind. He is someone he just met. Although he knew him already through the stories Woojin told him, he couldn’t help being curious over this certain boy. He watched over him without the others noticing, making sure he won’t get drunk for the night.

 

Daniel was almost carried away in the conversation about the upcoming festival in their university, until a certain person caught his eye by whispering something to Woojin, then stood up and left.

 

He wanted to follow Jihoon, but he doesn’t have the courage to do it. Also, Seongwu might skin him alive if he has the guts to ditch them, when it’s been a while since they are complete.

 

 

—

 

Jihoon sighed as he inserted his keys in the knob of the door and headed inside the dorm room. This is tiring— everything is so tiring. This is why he wants to stay inside the dorms than staying outdoors. He told Woojin he’ll be heading back to the room first, and that he could stay if he wanted to, and didn’t need to be accompanied on the way back.

 

Locking the door, he thought that he might come off rude since he left without a say. Jihoon was never the person to tell anyone about what he’ll do, especially to people he isn’t close with, so he doesn’t see why he needs to mention it to the rest of the gang. He only told Woojin that he’ll go home, and if anyone will ask where he is, tell them that he’s a bit under the weather that’s why he left early.

 

He also couldn’t believe that he got enticed by a stranger’s voice, well maybe an acquaintance now, since Woojin introduced the Daniel to him. Just with the thought of meeting him again because he’s in the same campus as him makes Jihoon’s cheeks redden. He shook his head to remove the thoughts in his mind. He’ll just pray to gods that he won’t bump to the guy again, hopefully.

 

Disrupting his reverie, Jihoon felt something buzzing in his thighs. He retrieved the phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrated a couple of times. He unlocked his phone and immediately opened the notification. It was a message from Woojin.

 

 **park chamsae**  
ya minhyun-hyung asked where  
did you go, i said that you headed  
back home alrd and the group  
got sad asking me why did you  
leave without notice

 **park chamsae**  
i told them you’re a bit under  
the weather and i just managed  
to drag you out of the room that’s  
why you came and they said they  
should’ve offer to escort you to  
the dorms

 **park chamsae**  
seongwu told me you owe them  
an appearance in their gig next  
week and he won’t take no as  
an answer

 

Jihoon let out a groan as he read the last message. _He’ll definitely see him again._ So much for socializing. Now he has to go to the pub again next week, or else Woojin will disown him.

 

 _It will be fine, Jihoon-ah._ Jihoon thought. After all, he’ll be treated lunch for the whole week by Woojin, so it’s not a loss.

 

 

—

 

Jihoon headed to the campus cafeteria as soon as his 2 hour class ended. And to his luck, he was taken aback when he finds Woojin seated with Seongwu and Daniel and their usual table, already eating their lunch. Remembering what happened last week, he felt the unfamiliar pace in his heart once again. Jihoon shook his head to erase the thoughts. He composed himself and made his way to them, placed his belongings to the empty spot next to him, then sat on the chair.

 

“Your lunch, your majesty. And yes, with your favorite jasmine green tea with honey lemon and crystal sinkers,” Woojin placed the food and drink in front of Jihoon. Jihoon can still feel his heart beating rapidly, since Daniel and Seongwu’s are on them.

 

“And you know Daniel-hyung and Seongwu-hyung, you met them in the pub last week. They’re joining because it’s their vacant time. I hope you don’t mind,” Woojin added.

 

“If this isn’t Jihoon,” Seongwu greeted him. Jihoon didn’t know how to respond, so only gave him a smile, and proceeded to poke the straw on the tea that Woojin bought him.

 

Woojin poked his side, making Jihoon glare at him. Jihoon turned back to Seongwu and Daniel, who only stared at them curiously. “Hi,” Jihoon muttered. Even though Jihoon grew as an anti-social creature, never on his watch he’ll be rude to other people. Not if he can’t help it.

 

A wave of relief washed over Jihoon when Seongwu’s lips curved into a smile. Daniel sipped on his cola as he watch Jihoon began eating his lunch. Jihoon smiled internally as he grabbed a bite on his meal. As always, Woojin never failed to give him quality food.

 

Woojin, Seongwu and Daniel began talking about their upcoming recital for next month as Jihoon silently listened to them while he eats his lunch. They’re all dance majors, and it seems that they’re in the same group, since they began brainstorming about some ideas for their performance. This wasn’t new to Jihoon, since the younger always seem to ask Jihoon for ideas too few weeks back. The topic suddenly shifted to Wanna One’s gig for the week, and Seongwu remembered inviting Jihoon.

 

“Ah, right. You’ll come this friday, right? Daniel and I never got to spend time with you last week,” Seongwu placed his arm around Daniel’s shoulder, who is drinking his cola.

 

Jihoon mustered a nod. Of course, he can’t say no. He left without notice the last time, the best thing he could do is show up in this week’s gig to make up for it.

 

“Great! We’ll be expecting you there with Woojinie,” Seongwu stood up, hoisting his backpack to his left shoulder. Daniel did the same.

 

“Leaving already?” Woojin asked. As if an instinct, Jihoon looked up to Daniel.

 

“Yeah. Got a class on the English department,” Seongwu replied.

 

“How about you, hyung?” Woojin asked Daniel.

 

“Jaehwan asked for help in the studio. Probably coming up a new song or will be asking for songs to play next,” Daniel said, as he turned to look at Jihoon. Jihoon flinched as the sudden eye contact, but decided to hide it by sipping his cold tea.

 

“Mhm, right, text me the details,” Seongwu patted Daniel’s shoulder.

 

“Will do,”

 

Woojin nodded at them as the two headed outside the cafeteria. He turned to Jihoon, who is finishing his meal.

 

“You heard them. You need to show up on friday,” Woojin said.

 

“Yeah, no need to remind me. We’ll just meet at the dorm, I have theatre work at that day,” Jihoon sighed.

 

“Alright.” Woojin grinned.

 

 

—

 

Woojin and Jihoon came a bit earlier today, since when they entered the venue, they saw Daniel and Jaehwan trying to untangle the wires for their guitars as Seongwu sets up his drum kit. Few people have been filling up the pub now, given that it’s already been past school and working hours.

 

“You’re early. That’s so unusual of you,” Sungwoon said as the two Parks sat down on the couch with them. Jihoon only flashed a smile and nodded to the older. He noticed there are already finger foods and few cans of beer with glasses of iced tea on the table. Woojin didn’t hesitate to grab a can of beer and opened it.

 

“Gotta make sure this brat won’t ditch me, so we came before the trio even started,” Woojin responded as he sipped on his beer. Jihoon pinched the younger’s elbow, not that painful, just enough to make Woojin flinch. Sungwoon only laughed at them.

 

Sungwoon, Jisung and Minhyun are already here, and there are another three people seated beside Jisung who Jihoon doesn’t know yet. It’s strange. He haven’t seen them anywhere else. He’s pretty sure they’re not here the last time he went to this place.

 

Minhyun might have read the confusion in Jihoon’s face so he spoke. “Ah, right! Jihoon, this is Daehwi, Jinyoung and Kuanlin. They were not able to show up last week since they went to their hometowns,” He explained.

 

A chorus of “hi” and “hello” were heard. Jihoon learned that Daehwi and Kuanlin are in the same department as Jaehwan, while Jinyoung is in the same with Woojin. The newly acquainted trio engaged him in a conversation, which Jihoon actively participated.

 

He slowly began warming up at them. _They’re not that bad_. Jihoon thought. Truthfully speaking, Jihoon liked their company a lot. Jihoon was a bit surprised at himself that he is gradually opening up to others.

 

Maybe Woojin is right. He really has no social life until now. Jihoon isn’t really the type of person to make friends. He barely talked to anyone in his block about anything, and he didn’t even initiated to be friends with them (except Woojin, whom he is forced to be friends with because he is his roommate but he wouldn’t have it any other way). But this— this is different. He’s really thankful that Woojin dragged him. If it weren’t for him, he would meet this people who are fun to be with, even though he only met them twice.

 

He grabbed a can of beer and opened it to drink as he continued talking to them. It only halted when the band called for the crowd’s attention.

 

“Mic test, 1. 2. 3.” Jaehwan started. The crowd erupted in applause as Jaehwan adjusted his mic on the mic stand.

 

Jihoon turned to Daniel only for him to the the other was also looking at him. The red haired boy shot him a grin, and Jihoon could surely feel his cheeks burn. He took a sip from his beer as he watched Daniel turned his head back to Jaehwan and nodded at him.

 

“Hello everyone. We’re Wanna One. For the first song, this is called ‘Whatever It Takes’ by Lifehouse. We hope you'll like it,” Jaehwan spoke. He looked at Seongwu, who counted using his drumsticks before the trio started the song.

 

 

—

 

Jihoon breathed a sigh as he entered the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

 

The trio already finished their performance. Jihoon excused himself for a bathroom break, since he’s been feeling a bit light headed. He had drank few cans of beers, or probably even more that he lost track of it since he enjoyed the other’s company. He feels his vision slowly turns, but not that severe to the point that he’s mind is spinning.

 

“Already drunk?” Jihoon didn’t looked surprised to the person talking to him, he just opened his eyes and turned to look who it was. It was Daniel. It seemed that the older followed him to the restroom.

 

“Just a little tipsy,” Jihoon replied. There’s no use in lying, he is pretty sure it’ll get him nowhere since drinking was never his hobby in the first place.

 

Daniel leaned to the wall the same way Jihoon did.

 

“But you know what,” Daniel looked back to Jihoon.

 

“It’ll be nice if you’ll take me out of here,” Jihoon spoke. Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, because never in his life Jihoon will ask a person to take him away.

 

 

—

 

“So, dance?” Jihoon broke the ice. It’s a bit unusual for him to start a conversation, but he can’t bear the awkward silence anymore so he decided to speak up.

 

 

They are seated in a park not that far from the university dorm. Daniel thought Jihoon needed the night’s air to help him freshen a little bit and sober up.

 

“Yeah. Something I do since middle school. Even though my mom didn’t really like me skipping classes just to practice dancing, she saw that it really makes me happy so she told me to just go for it,” Daniel answered.

 

“So how did you end up playing in a band?” Jihoon looked up to the night sky. The stars are clearly visible from where they are seated right now, illuminating the darkness with the moon.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know either,” Daniel swayed his legs.

 

“I think it was when I entered college, I became friends with Jaehwan and Seongwu. I might have said a thing or two about knowing how to play bass, Seongwu also said he can play drums then Jaehwan caught us off by saying ‘Hey, let’s make a band’ then that’s it. I didn’t think that we’ll really end up playing gigs though,” Daniel smiled, reminiscing how did Wanna One started.

 

“But being a bassist is really different from dancing though? What keeps you from not quitting playing?” Jihoon turned to Daniel as he inquired.

 

“Playing bass is just hobby. I think why I can’t let go of it was because of my mother. She was the sole reason why I played this instrument,” Daniel remembered the smile on his mother’s face when he first played for her, how her tears managed to blur out her vision when Daniel plucked in his guitar strings her favorite song.

 

“Somewhere during high school, my mom suddenly gave me a guitar. I asked her why, she said just for a change. I didn’t want to let her down by stocking the guitar in the corner of my room so I gave it a chance and tried to teach myself how to play it. Searched a few chords or two, strummed, then voila. Through the years, I’ve learned how bass guitar works. Might sound cliche but there’s a tug in my heart when I first tried playing bass. That’s how I end up being a bassist.” Daniel elaborated as he chuckled.

 

“You sure have too many talents, Mister Kang,” Jihoon exclaimed as soon as Daniel finished talking.

 

“Oh enough of me, Mister Park, I sure you have something yourself.”

 

“Me? I got nothing special.” Jihoon looked down to his shoes, debating whether to tell Daniel about his life. _He seems harmless_. He thought. So he made up is mind and talked.

 

“But if you’re wondering how I ended up being in theatre, it’s a funny story.” Jihoon chuckled.

 

Daniel looked at his wristwatch. It’s not that late yet. “Tell me. We’ve got time,”

 

“It started when I was 6 years old, I think. I was watching this kind of TV show when my mother saw me crying. She told me, I was watching a comedy program and she was taken aback that I could cry in less than a minute. But I wasn’t crying because I was laughing though, I just suddenly cried.” Daniel laughed. Jihoon smiled as he heard Daniel’s laugh.

 

“The next thing I knew, she enrolled me to different acting workshops and classes. When I started schooling, there was school clubs that our teachers introduced to us. I joined the drama club since I thought, it will be a waste if I don’t put what I learned in acting classes into use. Since then, I became attached to it and I started loving it. It’s like, I was born for it. Maybe the reason why I became the lead in the musical during middle school. And right now, I couldn’t even imagine myself being in other courses or fields.” Jihoon ended his story.

 

“Same! Although we have different majors. I honestly couldn’t imagine myself being in other degree programs either.” Daniel replied.

 

“Hmm. I think I could imagine myself in one. Somewhere in my life I wanted to become a game developer? Since I always liked to game. But I know my parents wouldn’t allow me, so I sticked with theatre instead,” Jihoon said.

 

“Wait, you game?” Daniel’s eyes widened.

 

“Yeah? I mean, why else Woojin would stick with me?” Jihoon looked back to face Daniel.

 

“Woah, you gotta start putting credit to yourself, Jihoon. I think you’re a great person even before you told me that you game.”

 

“Well because you said that, I guess Woojin just got dethroned from being my game mate.” Jihoon laughed.

 

Daniel eyed Jihoon in awe. _He looks cute when he laughs._ Daniel thought.

 

“Should I really?” Daniel smiled.

 

“Yah, I rarely invite anyone to be my game mate. I just met you few hours ago, you should be grateful. Unless your skills are crap, then you’re out,” Jihoon said.

 

“Then I shall take your offer, Mr. Park.”

 

“It will be my pleasure, Mr. Kang.” Jihoon grinned as he looked up to see the stars in the night sky.

 

There are a lot of stars light years away from them that Daniel can lay his eyes on, yet he can’t help but gaze in this certain brown-haired, doe-eyed with pinkish lips boy that is seated beside him right now.

 

 

—

 

These meetings became frequent and as follows: food trips to the local corner diner, Marvel film marathon at Daniel’s apartment, PC bang sessions after classes, dance practices, theatre rehearsals, and so on that they both lose track of it. It’s not that Jihoon didn’t want it though, in fact, he likes it a bit too much for his liking. He enjoys Daniel’s company. It’s just unusual for him to hangout with someone other than Woojin, and also, to hangout outside his dorm room.

 

There’s this feeling that Jihoon can never shrug off whenever he’s with Daniel. During the first few meetings, he pays it no mind but gradually, he became aware of it, to the point that he finds it hard to sleep at night, his thoughts of this certain puppy-like hyung bugging his mind.

 

And currently, the same _hyung_ is running through his mind again as he pulled over his body the white hoodie he grabbed from his and Woojin’s shared closet. Jihoon eyed himself in their shared mirror when he realized it’s the Edition hoodie that he’s wearing. The hoodie that Daniel gave. The older thought it looked cute when Jihoon wore it once when he was cold. So when Jihoon tried to return it to the older, Daniel said he never asked for it back but instead, asked for Jihoon to keep it.

 

And only God knows how Jihoon’s heart did somersaults because of what Daniel did.

 

Jihoon would never like to admit vocally, but he really did fall for Daniel. Inevitably and irrevocably. Sure, Jihoon did have some crushes back when he was in high school, but those never compared to what he feels for Daniel.

 

He’s a whole new sound to Jihoon’s life that made him feel livelier, that Jihoon couldn’t stop listening to.

 

Jihoon couldn’t help but smile when he reached down his foot to put on his shoes.

 

“Out again?” Woojin rolled from his covers. Jihoon finished sliding the Reebok trainers when Woojin spoke.

 

“Yeah. Daniel invited me over his apartment,” Jihoon grabbed his keys from their shared table and proceeded to the door.

 

“You really should thank me, y’know. You got yourself a social life now because of me,” Woojin sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

 

Jihoon turned around to face Woojin. _Yeah. I actually owe him this one_. Jihoon thought. Jihoon wouldn’t possibly like Daniel it weren’t for him.

 

The sides on Jihoon’s lips curved up into a smile as he turn the doorknob. “Thank you, Park.” Jihoon closed the door and headed out.

 

 

—

 

“It’s been months but how come you never tried to teach me how to play,” Jihoon said as he caresses the neck of Daniel’s acoustic guitar. It is hanged proudly in Daniel’s apartment walls, with an electric guitar and a bass guitar hanging beside it. Jihoon never failed to be struck in awe every time he lays his eyes on this beaute.

 

“It’s because you never asked,” Daniel chuckled as he strided in front of the instrument.

 

“Why? Do you want to learn?” Daniel grabbed the guitar in front of Jihoon then sat down on his bed.

 

Jihoon only stared at him. Daniel started turning the knobs on the head of the guitar then plucks the strings repeatedly.

 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asked curiously.

 

“Ah, I’m tuning the guitar,” Daniel said. As soon as he’s satisfied with the sound, Daniel flashed a smile and patted the spot next to him, calling Jihoon to sit beside him.

 

Jihoon complied. Daniel placed the guitar in Jihoon’s lap. Jihoon placed his fingers on the fretboard and on the strings right above the sound hole. Daniel wrapped around his arms around Jihoon as he hovered his hand right above Jihoon’s hand, placing the fingers to the right strings and frets of a certain chord. Jihoon can feel his heart thumping as Daniel kept his focus on teaching him how to play the instrument.

 

 _He’s close. Too Close. Way too close_. Jihoon thought. Not to mention that they’re like really holding hands. The way Daniel wraps his fingers above his made his breathe hitch. He didn’t know if Daniel could feel it, but he felt sparks as soon as Daniel touched his hands.

 

“This is the A chord,” Daniel spoke. Jihoon can feel Daniel’s breath under his ear. Jihoon can really feel it, how his heart races as if he’s being chased by someone. He’s silently praying that Daniel won’t manage to hear how his heart beats erratically, or else he’ll want to be consumed by the soil of the earth.

 

“This is a bar chord. It’s called F sharp minor chord,” Daniel positioned Jihoon’s fingers in a different form, having his pointer finger stretched on the whole fret.

 

“This is the D chord, and the E chord. And you strum it like this,” Daniel wrapped his right hand over Jihoon’s right hand, manoeuvering how the chords should be strummed.

 

“Remember the strumming pattern, you should change the chord into the next one after you strumming it to the current chord.” Daniel finished, before playing the exact same chords with the same strumming pattern.

 

Jihoon recognized the song. It is one of the songs he heard once. If he’s not mistaken, it’s a song the trio performed few weeks back. He recalled searching for the lyrics as soon as he’s back in the dorms. He didn’t know why or how, but he finds himself repeatedly listening to the songs the trio have performed.

 

Daniel pulled away from Jihoon to let him practice on his own. Jihoon repeatedly sighed as he tries to practice what the older has taught him. Daniel couldn’t help but smile whenever Jihoon failed to change chords, or when he misplaced a finger on a different string or fret. Sometimes Jihoon would run his hand through his hair, Daniel’s breath will hitch. But watching Jihoon try to play what Daniel taught him, Daniel could never fail to remember how he felt the same frustrations when he tried to learn how to play on his own when he was young.

 

He was pulled from his reverie when he heard the melody flowed from the guitar pleasantly, and Jihoon started to sing the first few lines of the song.

 

 _I was young but I wasn’t naive_  
_I watched helpless_  
_As you turned around to leave_  
_And still I have the pain I have to carry_  
_A past so deep_  
_That even you could not bury if you tried_

 

Daniel was mesmerized by how Jhoon sang the verse. It was his first time listening to the younger’s voice loud and clear. He only heard the other hum to the songs, or when he sings, it is being overpowered by the noise around them.

 

Daniel was surely stunned with the younger’s voice. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

 

“Hey, uh,” Daniel uttered. Jihoon stopped strumming as he left his eyes on the guitar. He curses at himself internally, since he can legit feel his cheeks burning, and the tips of his ears being painted pink.

 

“Can I catch you on the pub this Friday night?” Daniel asked. It might seem dumb for Daniel to ask, but really, Daniel have been meaning to ask Jihoon this question, even though he already knew the answer.

 

Jihoon chuckled, remembering that one time he promised to come in every single gig that Daniel will have, just as long as he’ll stay as Jihoon’s partner in every game that they’ll participate as a duo.

 

“Of course. I made a promise, right?” Jihoon grinned, as he continued to start playing the chords of the song Daniel thought him earlier.

 

Daniel seemed to have a heavy weight lifted up his chest as soon as he saw how the sides of Jihoon’s lips curve upwards. Daniel mirrored the smile Jihoon has, or maybe he smiled even more than the other.

 

 

—

 

“So this next song, and the last for tonight, is specially requested by the bassist,” Jaehwan spoke as he stepped aside to let Daniel take over the center. Jaehwan stood on the spot where Daniel always positioned. Confusion became evident in the crowd’s faces.

 

Murmurs covered the pub, people (including Jihoon) are wondering about what are they going to do.

 

“Hey,” Daniel awkwardly said as he stood on the center spot. Jihoon chuckled and shook his head. _This man can’t really erase awkwardness in him._ Jihoon thought.

 

“This next song— this next song is dedicated to someone present here in the pub,” Daniel announce as a thin layer of pink erupts in his cheeks.

 

“I hope you listen very carefully to this song, because you know, I also got you captured in my heart,” Daniel flashed his usual smile, one showing his teeth, making his eyes curl into slight curves as well.

 

“Bro, what the hell was that? Captured?” Woojin nudged him. Jihoon remained unfazed, the words Daniel spoke still haven’t registered in his mind.

 

Jaehwan started the guitar intro for the song. The crowd noticed he stood in the position where Daniel was supposed to be. But Daniel remained in the center.

 

It seems that Daniel never became the center of the trio. This is his first time. With the bass guitar draped on his back, Daniel felt his fingers wrapped around the microphone as he started the song.

 

Jihoon froze as he hear the familiar, deep and husky voice.

 

 _If I don’t say this now_  
_I will surely break_  
_As I’m leaving the world I want to take_  
_Forget the urgency_  
_But hurry up_  
_My heart has started to separate_

 

To have Daniel start the song is a whole new experience to Jihoon. Jihoon never thought that he could possible fall much deeper in the older’s voice.

 

Jihoon never knew that the moment he stepped into the pub, he’ll be enticed by the treble of the bass and the sound of the voice that the older made. He’s bewitched by him, as if he’s under his spell and only him can break it.

 

But Jihoon wouldn’t want to let Daniel break it.

 

Not ever.

 

But then again, he remembered how Daniel mention that this song was for someone. Jihoon could never forget how suffocating it was when Daniel said that phrase.

 

Jihoon just shrugged it off. Just this once. We’ll forget that he said that just this once.

 

 

—

 

“I can’t believed you used that ‘I captured you in my heart’ phrase,” Jihoon shook his head in disbelief as he sipped on his can of beer. They’re back again in the park near the campus, seated under the illuminating stars in the night sky.

 

Jihoon recalled how he suddenly said that specific phrase when he was with Daniel.

 

_They were in a PC bang, around the vicinity of the campus. Jihoon managed to finish his rehearsals early, and Daniel has nothing to do, since today was his rest day. So Daniel decided to fetch Jihoon on the campus and headed to the PC bang place they always frequented._

 

_Daniel and Jihoon teamed up as a duo. They’re the last ones standing in the game. They both roamed around the site they’re placed in, searching for the last opponent they have to kill for them to win the round._

 

_“Winner Winner Chicken Dinner, I’ll capture you in my heart!” Jihoon’s suddenly exclaimed as he managed to kill their last opponent with a headshot._

 

_Daniel jumped from his seat. He could hardly believed his ears. Daniel turned his head to his side to face Jihoon, only for him to find the other laughing awkwardly as slightly red colour erupts in the tips of his ears._

 

_He knew Jihoon’s competitiveness whenever it comes to games. He wasn’t surprised on the fact that ‘Victory’ flashed in their screens as it showed that they’re in the first placed. What surprised him was the sudden aegyo that rolled off Jihoon’s tongue, as if he’s been saying it on a daily basis when in fact, it what his first time hearing it._

 

_“You... “ Daniel stuttered. He didn’t know what to say. Jihoon’s voice keep replaying in his head, like a broken track. He shook his head and looked at Jihoon’s face, as redness also made its way to his cheeks._

 

_“Yeah, me. Let’s go. I’m hungry, we need to check that new chicken place few blocks from the campus,” Jihoon chuckled as he log-off and closed the application on the computer screen._

 

_He stood up from the computer chair and grabbed his backpack. Daniel, still in shock, only stared at him. Jihoon noticed how unresponsive Daniel was, so he leaned over Daniel’s monitor. He almost forgot what he have to do in Daniel’s computer when the familiar masculine scent of the older engulfed his nose. Jihoon shook his head slightly as he log Daniel’s account off and closed the game application._

 

_“Let’s go,” As he tugged Daniel’s arm to stand up from his seat._

 

Daniel only laughed. He honestly didn’t know how he spoke that phrase either, because when he made a contact with Jihoon’s eyes, the words rolled off his tongue before he can even tell his mouth not to.

 

“Shouldn’t you say that when you performed ‘Stolen’, though?” Jihoon inquired.

 

“But that was before I met you, isn’t it?” Daniel replied.

 

Jihoon felt his heart skipped a beat as he looked at Daniel, only for him to see that the other is grinning at him.

 

Jihoon looked back at the stars as he changed the topic. “Ah right! It’s your first time performing as the center earlier right? You never told me!” Jihoon said.

 

After hearing Daniel sang, he almost forgot that it was a song dedicated to someone else. His happiness died as soon as he remembered that the song wasn’t just a song, that it was a confession.

 

And God knows how it broke Jihoon’s heart.

 

“Yeah, right. Was it bad?” Daniel shyly chuckled.

 

“Dude. Bad? You gotta think highly of yourself now, Mr. Bassist. I’m sure you’ll gain more fans tonight now that you performed a whole song,” Jihoon replied. He couldn’t count on his fingers how many hearts from different people Daniel managed to snatch because of his stage number tonight.

 

“And also, you said that song was dedicated to someone? Who? You never mentioned anything?” Jihoon added.

 

 _Great job, Jihoon-ah! Your voice didn’t crack_! Jihoon thought as he smiled at himself.

 

It’s been months yet Daniel didn’t mention anything to him about it. Not even a single thing. But he dared to opened the topic to Daniel. Of course, it is hard to ask someone whom you got attached with if he likes someone else.

 

But you have no choice to accept it. You can’t force him to unlike that someone. After all, you’re just his close friend.

 

“Ah. You know him pretty well,” Daniel answered.

 

Jihoon could feel his eyes wet after Daniel spoke.

 

“But have you confessed yet?” Jihoon asked.

 

Jihoon really can’t believe where he got his courage to ask Daniel about this. He’s not a theatre student just to bluff.

 

“I haven’t. But I’m planning to.” Daniel replied.

 

 _This is suffocating_. Jihoon thought. He didn’t try to ask anymore questions, he isn’t that masochist to keep on hurting himself. He’s really so close from breaking down, but he managed to stop those tears from falling. He composed himself and breathed deeply before standing up.

 

“Let’s go back to the dorms, hyung,” Jihoon forced a to smile as he tried to walk away but he only got stopped when Daniel got a grip on his wrist and forced him to sit down again.

 

Jihoon tried to turn away but he failed when Daniel cupped his cheeks and is forced to look at him. Jihoon avoided Daniel’s eyes by looking down.

 

“Jihoon-ah,” Daniel called.

 

Jihoon didn’t respond. He could feel his cheeks burning and his eyes watering as Daniel moves closer to him. His heart is throbbing badly that he couldn’t find a way to make it stop.

 

“Look at me, Hoonie.” Daniel instructed.

 

Jihoon lifted up his eyes to the older as he stared at the brown-orbs that he grew to love.

 

Jihoon thought that it isn’t possible to fall in love Daniel even deeper until he heard the words that rolled off Daniel’s tongue.

 

“I like you.”

 

He only read it in books but he didn’t know that he would also feel the same— and there is indeed this feeling like there’s butterflies in his stomach.

 

The next thing he knew, tears he’s been holding are running down his cheek as the older reaches out to hug him. He lets himself to be engulfed with the same masculine scent that he always look for.

 

“Yah, pabo-yah. Stop crying. You’re the only one I like, okay? That song is for you, and like I said earlier, I also got you captured in my heart,” Daniel said, mimicking how Jihoon said the phrase.

 

Jihoon chuckled as he pulled away to look up to Daniel. Daniel only smiled and wiped the tears wetting his rosy cheeks.

 

“Aish. How come you’re still so pretty even when your crying?” Daniel continued to wipe his tears.

 

“Do you really mean that?” Jihoon asked.

 

“Jihoon, you have no idea what you have done to my heart. God only knows how much I’ve been meaning to say this to you.” Daniel said. Jihoon continued to sniff, still stopping himself to cry.

 

A silence fall into them. Daniel was about to speak when Jihoon beat him up to it.

 

“Niel-hyung.”

 

Before Daniel could say something. Jihoon surged forward as he plant his lips unto Daniel’s plump ones.

 

It is soft as Jihoon had always imagined. Sweet, as he tastes like the peach juice they bought at the convenience store earlier.

 

It just makes Daniel beg for more.

 

Daniel put his hand on the back of Jihoon’s neck as he pulled the younger even closer, removing the space between them. Being outside is the last thing on their mind, all they want is to be with each other, to drown themselves in the feelings they’ve been hiding these past few months.

 

Daniel pulled away for them to breathe. Daniel looked over the younger’s slightly disheveled hair, his glossy eyes that are mirroring the stars in the sky, his rosy cheeks, his pointed nose, and his lips that are slightly swollen and red from kissing. Daniel could go on and on about what he love about the younger, but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to finish it.

 

“I like you too, Niel-hyung.” Jihoon said, smiling brightly as ever, as if he is trying to take over the stars’ position.

 

Daniel always loved the sound of everything that makes him happy. The purr of his four cats that welcomes him whenever he reaches the door to his apartment, the sizzling sound of his mother’s cooking, the beat of the music that becomes one with his body whenever he performs his routine, the swoosh he always hear whenever he slides on the floor while b-boying, the chatterings of his friends whom he always encounter in his every day, the tune of the songs of the bands he always listens to, and the vibrations on the bass guitar he’s plucking when he’s out practicing or performing with Jaehwan and Seongwu.

 

Daniel never knew how, but he managed to fall in love with another sound. A sound that suddenly managed to make his day, a sound that slowly climbed its way to his heart, a sound that he never got control of, a sound that took over his life, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

And probably, the words that came out of Jihoon’s mouth is his favorite sound of all. _His most favorite sound in his entire existence._

 

Needless to say, Kang Daniel fell in love with the sound of Park Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> songs used:
> 
> stolen - dashboard confessional  
> whatever it takes - lifehouse  
> blind - lifehouse  
> look after you - the fray
> 
> let me know your thoughts by commenting hehe and pls go easy on me
> 
> scream at me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/capturednw) :)


End file.
